


Peach (Lobotomy)

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, High School, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: "Because IcyHot doesn't let anyone call him that name. He even yells at me for the name yet when its L/n he sees no issue."in which sometimes love can mess with the brain





	1. ~

Welcome to the story;  
Peach (Lobotomy)

Fandom;  
Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia

Pairing;  
Todoroki Shouto X Female!Reader

Chapters;  
13

Other Fandoms In It;  
Mystic Messenger

Playlist;  
https://open.spotify.com/user/hfr0xc3r20hj903f1em9773ts/playlist/2iwG4wGrasGAKYPpBQfbk6?si=2Nn-phdcT0SuvRe8RPgXhw

Songs On Playlist;  
Peach (Lobotomy) by Waterparks  
Peach Scone by Hobo Johnson  
Crush Culture by Conan Gray  
Jenny by Studio Killers  
Bubble Gum by Clairo  
Strawberries & Cigarettes by Troye Sivan  
For Him. by Troye Sivan  
Oh Ms Believer by Twenty One Pilots  
Sorry by Halsey  
Miserable At Best by NateWantsToBattle  
Still Into You by NateWantsToBattle  
Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade  
Almost Is Never Enough by Ariana Grande

Sequel?;  
There will be a sequel


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would it be alright if I take a look at you? I want to make sure you're not injured."

"Have a good night Y/n!" A male voice called. "You too Luciel! Tell Jihyun I said 'Happy Birthday!'" The raven-haired girl smiled. "Will do." She waved to the redhead before turning on her heels towards her home. She pulled the grey beanie that was slipping farther down as she walked before pulling out her phone and scrolled through the notifications flooding the screen. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a small meow.

She glanced around her feet until she noticed a white ear poking from a bush. A cat? She thought as she bent down gently, looking to where the sound came from. She saw a red and white cat with blue and grey heterochromic eyes peek from the bush. That's unique. She smiled gently at the obviously scared creature. "Hey there." She spoke softly not to scare it. "Would it be alright if I take a look at you? I want to make sure you're not injured."

The cat was hesitant but came out from the bush. Y/n noticed the slight limp it had. "Oh, your leg is hurt?" She paused to think. "Would you like to come home with me? I'll make sure to fix your paw." The cat moved closer to her. "Is that a yes?" She asked when the cat nudged her hand. "Okay. I'm gonna pick you up. Please don't get scared." She explained to the feline.

She slipped off her jacket and picked the cat up with it. "There. Now your nice and warm." She smiled down at the unique cat. She kept a gentle grip on the feline as she made her way to her home.

-

She slipped off her shoes as she entered. "Y/n? You're home lat—" A female with the same hair color as Y/n came into the lounge where the teen was placing the cat down. "Another injured animal?" The female asked. The teen nodded her head. The cat in response meowed up at the older female. "I would like to say I'm surprised but I'm not. Well, I'll be sure to pick up more fish on the way home." The older girl kissed Y/n's forehead. "I have over time so I'll be back around six am." With that, she left.

Y/n had trailed her way to the couch where the mixed cat had wandered to. "Alright. I'm going to give you a bath then wrap up your leg. Sound like a plan?" The girl asked the feline. It didn't respond and even looked stressed. "I know cats don't prefer water but it will help with your leg." And luckily when Y/n picked up the cat, it didn't protest.

She set the cat down on the toilet seat as she set a small warm bath for the cat. The bi-colored feline didn't look too happy but wasn't trying to run away which made it easy for her. Y/n turned back to the cat once the bath was set, she could feel the fear radiating off its small body. She paused for a moment. "You know, I was scared of water when I was little. Wanna see why?" The girl asked knowing the cat wouldn't respond. The cat did look up at her though.

She pulled off the beanie she had been wearing to reveal black cat ears. She also untucked her work uniform shirt to reveal a black tail. "I'm like you! With the ears and tail. I used to hate getting them wet but nowadays I'm used to it! My ears and tail I think are the reason I love animals so much." The cat didn't seem as scared anymore so Y/n picked it up and placed it into the bath softly.

A good ten minutes later the white fur was now pristine. She blow-dried the cat, which it seemed to love. Seems to like warm things. The teen made a mental note. "Ahh. Before I wrap your paw I should change. I got all wet plus this is my work uniform." She picked up the cat and brought it to her bedroom and placed it gently on a beanbag chair as she rummaged through her closet.

She pulled out a black tank top and blue male pajama pants and quickly changed. She turned back to see the cat shoved its head straight into the chair. "Well, aren't you adorable." The girl cooed. She knelt down in front of the multi-colored feline with a little wrap. Being a gentle as possible, Y/n wrapped the little paw. "There you go. Shall we go eat now?" The cat's ears perked up. "I thought so." She paused. "I should probably give you a name right now so I can actually call you by something."

She looked at its fur and the odd dark mark around one of its eye. "How about IcyHot? Cause one side of you is red while the other is white. I know it's kind of a lame name but I'm not good at naming things so I apologize." She smiled and the cat followed her to the kitchen where she set it on the island. She went into the fridge and pulled out a mackerel. "We're gonna share alright?" Y/n spoke.

After the food was cooked, Y/n cut it up and set a small plate in front of the cat. The girl laughed a little at the sight of the small cat getting very excited over the fish.

"Okay, I know you're a cat and everything but I really want to tell someone the good news." Y/n spoke as she collected the plates and placed them into the dishwasher. "There's this really cool school, Yuuei, and I have a scholarship test there in three days. I might be able to go to an actual hero school!" She spoke happily. "I know that means nothing to you but it means everything to me." She finished. The cat meowed back and she appreciated it enough even if she knew the cat didn't quite understand her. 

The cat followed her to the bathroom so she could take her contacts out before following her back to her room. She flicked the light off and the cat hopped into the bed with her. The raven-haired girl patted her chest gently. "I know cats like to lay there cause it provides cushion and warmth." Y/n inquired. Even though I don't have much. The cat hesitantly crawled and laid on her chest. "Goodnight IcyHot." She pets the feline's fur gently before heading to sleep.


	3. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No need. I'm glad I found you before someone else did. Not everyone will be very happy to find a teenage boy in their bed."

An alarm sprung Y/n to life but unfortunately, she couldn't move. She looked down to see a bi-colored male laying on her. A blush rushes through her face. Okay. Not exactly what I expected when I woke up. The cat was a boy affected by a quirk. Y/n thought. Her face grows redder as she gave him a bath and changed in front of him, though in his cat form was considerate enough to not look. 

She felt bad that he had to endure that weird time as a cat. That also meant his hand was hurt which wasn't good. She didn't even know how long he had been like that and how long his hand had been hurt. 

Y/n poked the boy's face gently. "Hey, IcyHot. You have to wake up." Now that she realizes it's an actual person, IcyHot may be offensive. The boy shifted before his eyes fluttered open to meet golden ones. He jumped back quickly, almost falling off the bed. "I'm sorry!" He immediately apologized. She laughed. 

Y/n stood up and stretched. "No need. I'm glad I found you before someone else did. Not everyone will be very happy to find a teenage boy in their bed." She laughed lightly before grabbing her phone to check the time. She looked back at the boy who was now hiding under the blanket. Oh! Finally, when her face was getting back to a normal shade it turns beet red again. "Ah, no clothes when you transform back." She coughed.

She quickly went over to her dresser and pulled out a thing of boxers. "A friend got me this for Christmas because I kept saying how comfy they would be." She handed it to the boy. "Don't worry. I have like five pairs and I've only worn two. Those ones are brand new." She then turned to her closet and pulled out a sweater and skinny jeans. "I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast. Join me when you're dressed." With that, the girl left the confused boy in her room.

The male walked out into the kitchen. Y/n looked up at him from the stove quickly. "It fits! I was hoping it would." She spoke. She turned around and put eggs onto two plates. "You're Todoroki, right?" He sighed. "Son of End—" "You were really fucking cool at the sports festival!" She commented happily. "That's how I assumed your height plus it was put on some fandom website after the festival."

Todoroki was surprised she didn't recognize him as the son of Endeavor. It was almost a relief. "That would be me." "Do you like coffee or would that affect your quirk? I don't know much about your quirk up close." She spoke. "Coffee is fine." She set a mug of coffee in front of him with sugar and cream to the side. "Ah well eat up. I'm gonna shower and we'll leave. I can drop you off at Yuuei." He nodded and she left quickly to her room. 

Almost ten minutes later Y/n came back out in a black crop top and a pair of red high waisted shorts. "You almost ready? I should get you there before class starts." She asked pulling her hair up. He nodded and placed the plate in the sink. As Y/n grabbed her keys her sister walked in. "Y/n, you home?" She called out. "Right in front of you." She looked over to Todoroki. She paused as if to say something and Todoroki was worried she'd get upset. "Alright then. I'm heading to sleep. If you're going out then please pick up some more DayQuil." She didn't question the boy and left to her room. "She didn't question anything?" "My sister has learned it's probably best not to."

"You mentioned earlier that you're taking a scholarship test at Yuuei? Is that why?" He asked pointing to where her sister disappeared. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah. She's working an extra job to afford for me to go next year but if I take this test I can jump in next week and have this year and next year paid in full." She commented. "It would help my sister a lot plus my mom and dad were big heroes in Korea before they passed so I want to become a hero for them." She added. 

"Anyway, put this on." She said making her way out the front door. The bi-colored boy followed. "You drive a motorcycle?" He asked curiously. "A friend of mine gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday. He got a new one and thought it would be better for my sister and me not to share a car." She looked over at the nervous boy. "Don't worry. It's not scary and I have a license for it. Just hold onto me and you'll be fine." He nodded hesitantly and got on the bike behind her.

-

"See? Not bad at all." She commented as they made their way up to the dorms. "Yeah." He paused. "Thanks again. Especially for not freaking out." "Not a problem IcyHot!" She mentally scolded herself. "Sorry, that's probably off—" "It's fine." He cut her off. She smiled and nodded. 

"Todoroki, where have you been all night?" Aizawa spoke angrily as he walked up to the two. Y/n spoke up before male could. "He was turned into a cat by a quirk so I took him in without realizing he was a teenage boy. He does have an injured wrist so I would check that out." Aizawa looked at the girl. "L/n Y/n." She introduced.

"You're that new scholar student that's supposed to be having a test soon, am I correct?" "Yes, sir." "Since you're here, would you like to take the test today? I can set you with Mic for the first half." Her eyes lit up. "Absolutely! I just need to let my sister know I'm here but otherwise, I would love to take it today." He looked to Todoroki. "Get ready for class and then check in with Recovery Girl." The boy quickly went into the dorm and Y/n followed the teacher in the direction to the school.


	4. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Icyhot? I thought that was an insult."

"So you do have your provisional license?" Aizawa asked the Y/n. "I do. I take a hero class outside of schooling since I do online classes. Usually, they don't do the exam but I was in Korea for a little to take it." He nodded. "Alright. I think they've gotten your prototype hero costume here. After today, if you get in, we can send it to get changed." "Okay. Thank you for giving me this opportunity sir." Hedge takes the costume and follows Present Mic to get changed and move to the gym.

-

"Alright, class. You all complained that you don't have enough challenge on higher-level quirks so this is your time to show it." Y/n walked in next to Present Mic adjusting her sleeves. The costume itself was small due to designing it before she had a growth spurt. "You will take on Miss L/n. Those who choose to do so at least. This is her test for a scholarship to here." She didn't seem panicked as he said that but her cat ear did twitch slightly. "So we just have to take on catgirl here?!" Bakugou yelled. "Easy." He scoffed.

The blonde stepped up to her. "Hello, Bakugou." She smiled. Keep calm Y/n. He's just another hero in training. He growled slightly. "Alright. The rest of you stand aside. In order to win, you must make your opponent give up or unable to fight back within a reasonable limit." She nodded and with that, they started. The blonde went big setting off a giant explosion right in front of her face. "What the hell, Bakugou! You could kill her!" Kaminari yells. He let out a laugh. 

When the explosion stopped he was brought face to face with a floating flower made shield. "What the hell?" The flower shield dropped to petals. Y/n walked back in front of the angry blonde. "How did you do that?!" He yelled stepping forward only to fall straight on his face. "You have to learn to guard your back. A lot of quirks allow people to suppress a lot of heat and even kickback." She spoke with a snarky tone. The blonde looked to his ankles to see it tied with daisies. 

Todoroki seemed amazed. She was different when fighting then what he saw yesterday. She's much more aggressive.

Bakugou looked to see his ankles tied with daisies up to his knees. he tried to burn it off but to no success. "The only way to remove it is if you have my DNA, I take it away, or I fall unconscious." She bent down and the flowers fell off into a pool of petals. "L/n has two quirks. You have seen one. Does anyone else want to go up against her?" The raven-haired hero asked. Todoroki stepped up. "Todoroki? Alright."

"Don't go easy on me IcyHot." She smirked. "Oh, I won't." The cocky smirked was returned. "Alright. Go ahead and started." Todoroki immediately set off a streak of ice towards her only for it be melted instantly. He looked to the golden-eyed girl only to see a blue flame engulfing her right hand. "So that's the second quirk," Midoriya muttered from the sideline. Todoroki then shot off a thing of flames only for it to freeze and fall to the ground.

"How did you?" He asked in confusion. She smiled and a cooling sensation was on his wrists. He looked down to see metal cuffs. "My second quirk is to let me use a flame, which I can control the temperature of, to make metals and plastics. The more energy and/or blood used, the stronger and bigger things I can make." Aizawa asked her to uncuff Todoroki once he declared the fight over. 

While they had a little downtime for Aizawa to fill out the paper Y/n went over to the group. "Kaminari, right?" She asked the bright blonde. His face went flushed. "Y-Yeah." "I'm so glad I didn't have to go up against you. I wouldn't have won." She huffed lightly. "Is it because I have such an amazing quirk." "Not particularly. Though it is a cool quirk." She stuck her tongue out to reveal a metal tongue piercing. "Being electrocuted doesn't sound like fun. I would have worn the plastic one if I knew about this." She laughed gently. 

Her phone rang violently in her pocket as she talked to some of the other students. "Ah, sorry. It's my sister." She stepped away from the group towards a quiet part of the gym and took the call.

"Hey, Luna. Do you need anything?" She asked. "Just wanted to know how the test was going." Y/n smiled. "I won't know for a few days but I'm just waiting for them to release me. I won't be home till late since I have closing tonight." "Alright. Well, I'll call you on your break." They said their goodbye's and she walked back over to the group of students. "Alright L/n. You're free to go. We'll let you know in a few days." She nodded and went to change. 

"I'll give you your clothes back once I have a chance to wash them," Todoroki spoke to Y/n as she got onto her bike. "It's alright IcyHot. Just get it to me when you can. Right now I have to head to work, so I'll see you later." With that, the raven-haired girl left.

"Icyhot? I thought that was an insult." Uraraka commented. "L/n says it in an endearing way. Don't worry, it's not an insult from her." He reassured. "Do you like that cat girl?" Bakugou laughed. "She's nice so, yes." "He means like her as in you have a crush on her." Kirishima cleared up the misunderstanding. The boy thought for a moment. "I don't think so." He replied. Though he definitely wasn't sure on anything about her.


	5. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah. She was fearless. She also loved a good challenge when given the chance."

She huffed slightly as she locked the door to the cafe. It was way too cold right now. Of course, it had to rain when she was closing and didn't have an umbrella. The golden-eyed girl set off down the street only to be stopped by a small black cat. "Please tell me you won't turn into a teenage boy." She hummed. She bent down to pet the feline to notice its ear. "Awe. You were attacked by something, huh?" She says examining the ear that had a bite mark in it. "So you really do pick up every stray animal." She heard a voice above her. She tilted her head back to see Todoroki slightly in her vision.

"Well, yeah." She picks up the cat gently, holding it to her chest. "Looks like they need a trip to the vet." The boy commented subtly, reaching over to pet the tangled fur. Y/n adjusted herself a little and Todoroki noticed her red face. He couldn't quite tell if it's because of the cold rain or if she was blushing. "Yeah. I'll think I'll stop by the twenty-four-hour vet." Y/n spoke softly. "What's its name?" Todoroki asked looking at the girl. She pondered. "Creamsicle." "For a black cat?" She nodded. "I'm going head to the vet. Nice seeing you again, IcyHot." "I'll join you." He added in. "You sure? By the time I get out, it will probably be raining again." He shrugged. "Okay then. Follow me."

-

They made it to the vet and Y/n greeted the nurses. "Ah L/n. Welcome back again. Is this my patient?" The vet asked. "Creamsicle." Y/n commented. "Ah well hello, Creamsicle. Let's give you a bath then check you out." 

"Do you come here a lot?" Todoroki asked the girl once the vet left. "Yeah, I do. When I have the money at least. Most of the time though, if an animal is really hurt, I'll take them here despite the amount of money I have. Stupid, I know cause I never keep the animals but it's pretty important to me." "Do you know where the animals go?" He asked. "A lot got to friends I know or a few actually go to some of my work friends." She commented, fidgeting with her phone. "Sorry. Apparently, there's a business meeting at the house and she wants me to postpone coming home." She sighed. "It's already late though so I don't know what I can do till she's done."

"You can hang out at my place until you can go home," Todoroki spoke. Y/n looked up at him with bright golden eyes. "Really? I don't want to bother you." He blushed lightly and nodded. 

-

"Alright. Just pay at the front." The vet spoke. "And her ear is alright?" The vet nodded. "Perfectly fine. It should heal over fine." She thanked her before walking over to the front desk. Before Y/n could even pull out her card, Todoroki paid. "Icyhot. You don't have to pay. I could have done it." She spoke. "Well let's just think of it now that Creamsicle is mine and your cat." Y/n's face heated up. "Okay." She mumbled. 

The bi-colored male made a call while Y/n rocked on her feet, petting the sleeping cat. She looked out at the pouring rain. "Come on," Shouto spoke and pulled her from her small daze. She looked to see a car pulled up to the door. Y/n pulled off her beanie and placed it onto the cat to shield her from the rain before they made their way to the car.

Y/n uncovered the cat and petted down her fur. "L/n, this is my sister Fuyumi." Shouto introduced. Y/n looked up from the cat, her own ears dripping wet. "L/n Y/n." She introduced. The older girl handed her a small towel. "Thank you." She spoke and dried off her hair. 

"So do you like her?" Fuyumi whispered to her younger brother as she pulled out from the hospital. His face went red. "Why would you think that?" He whispered back. He turned back to see the raven-haired girl to drying off the black cat. "Well, I've never seen you care for someone that wasn't family." The older female spoke. "That's not true." She rolled her eyes. "Yes it is and we know it." He shook his head and leaned against the window. 

-

Once they were all inside Fuyumi went to tell their father that they had a guest. "So the first friend Shouto brings home is a girl." His father spoke. Y/n's eyes lit up. "You didn't tell me your father was THE Endeavor." Y/n spoke. Enji was taken aback. Y/n smiled up at him. "L/n Y/n. You were like my parents' favorite Japanese Hero. My parents were big heroes in Korea." She introduced. Enji has to admit he was impressed. "Who are your parents? I might have known them." 

Fuyumi and Shouto were surprised at the friendliness their father gave. Definitely not normal though they can admit he was trying "Anemone and Blazed." She spoke. His expression dropped. "I'm sorry for your loss. Your parents were pretty amazing heroes. Your mother always liked to try and battle me." Y/n laughed. "Yeah. She was fearless. She also loved a good challenge when given the chance." 

Shouto and Fuyumi were almost scared at the niceness. "I expect you're the same?" Endeavor asked. "Absolutely. Kicked your son's butt today in combat. He's strong but he needs to think more." Y/n said nudging the male in the shoulder. "Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Please let whoever know that you are here so they're not worried." Y/n nodded. "Thank you, sir!" 

With that only Shouto and Y/n stood in the entryway. "So IcyHot. Is there any way I can get some clothes and shower before I get a cold?" She asked with a wide smile towards Todoroki. He snapped out of whatever trance he was put in and nodded. "Sure. I have a bathroom connected to my room you can use." She followed closely behind the male as he guided her towards his room. 

He went and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt for her. "Thank you." She smiled and he felt his face go red. "Y-Yeah." She trailed off into the bathroom leaving Todoroki and Creamsicle in the room. "You're an interesting cat, you know that?"


	6. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean that's really all. I'm not all that special."

Y/n hummed as she dried her hair and changed. This is weird. Showering in a guy's house I barely know. It could have been weirder though. She glossed over her appearance. They fit well despite her being just a bit taller. Contacts were put right back in since she didn't have her glasses with her. She continued to dry her hair a little as she walked back into the bedroom. "Your shampoo smells nice." She commented only to notice Todoroki on the floor with Creamsicle. She smiled at probably the world's most adorable sight.

Fuyumi knocked on the open door. "Is pizza alright?" She asked. "Perfect to me." Y/n replied. Shouto gave a thumbs up. She smiled and left. "Thanks again for letting me hang out here. My sister's meetings are important to her. Actually, anything work-related is important to her." Todoroki nodded and sat up from the floor. "Tell me about yourself, L/n," Shouto spoke. Y/n sat on the edge of Todoroki's bed. "Well, my full name is L/n Y/n. I'm sixteen though I never got that big party like most girls. Uh, I drive a motorcycle and work at a cafe. I also volunteer at a charity organization." She paused. "I mean that's really all. I'm not all that special." She commented.

"What about your parents? They seemed to mean a lot to you." She tilted her head back. "My mom was amazing, I got my flower quirk from her. Her name was Anemone. My dad was Blazed and I got the flames from him. They were both really loving. My dad though started to lose his mind the year he died. He still did hero work as if nothing was happening." She took in a deep breath. "He's the specific reason I want to be a hero. For him. My mom is the reason I want to help people in general." She released a breath she wasn't sure why she was holding. "Well if it's any consolation, I think you'll make a perfect hero."

"Hey, aren't you living in dorms?" She asked. "Yeah, but on weekends sometimes I stay at home sometimes so my sister isn't lonely." Y/n nodded. "I'll probably have to do that for my sister as well. Since I'm the only family she has left I would feel bad leaving her alone for long." She sighed. "Todoroki, do you ever wish your life was a little different?" She asked laying back on his bed. "What do you mean by that?" The bi-colored boy said going to lay next to her. "Like things turned differently. Like you didn't meet certain people or certain events didn't happen." "Do you?" He asked turning to face her. 

"A little. Like..." She sat up and looked at Todoroki. "There was this boy I met and he was awful but I still liked him? Then my parents passing. Originally they weren't going to return to hero work when they had but little me wanted them to go back cause she wanted to see them in action." She sighed. "I sometimes wish I was quirkless," Shouto spoke softly.

She tilted her head. "My dad forced me to train and become someone to beat the pros. My mom was scared of me." His head tilted down, his hair covers his face. Y/n leaned forward and pushed the hair out of the way. "If it makes you feel any better, if you were quirkless you probably wouldn't have been hit by a quirk that turned you into a cat. Then I wouldn't have met you." She smiled at him. They were face level with each other, only a few inches from each other.

A knock on the door caused them to pull apart. "Pizza is here!" Fuyumi called from the other side of the door. Y/n stood up from the bed and walked to the door leaving Shouto alone on his bed. He got up and followed a few seconds after Y/n had disappeared with his sister. He went to the lounge where he heard giggling among the girls.

"He was so cute." He heard Y/n say and then it clicked. He bursts into the room to catch the two girls eating pizza and looking at a photo album. "And he's always had the split hair?" The white-haired female nodded. "So cool." "What are you two doing?" He asked. "Showing L/n some of your baby photos." Shouto's face went red. "You were such a cute baby. Chubby little cheeks and all!"

The bi-colored boy reached to take the book and almost succeeded until a tiny shock hit him. "I was looking at that sir." Y/n said holding the book in her hand. She used so little energy to make a small amount of electricity instead of her normal flames. "You were so short as a kid. Now, look at you. So tall." She spoke giggling at a small photo of him at the beach. Todoroki slumped into the chair next to the girls and buried his face into his hands.

"Wow, Shouto was a stud even as a kid. Is this him in middle school?" Fuyumi nodded. "Gosh better than my pictures. I looked like a train wreck in middle school." She pulled out her phone. "I think I have a few saved on my phone from my sister." She tapped away on her phone and turned the phone to the two siblings. "This was my first year of middle. I got braces a year before and I also had just gotten glasses that did not suit my face. I obviously have new ones now. I also had an obsession with Justin Bieber so since my school didn't have uniforms I looked awful." Fuyumi giggled at the photo but Shouto wasn't that nice. He full out laughed. "It's not that funny!" She said throwing the couch pillow at him.

Fuyumi slipped out of the room while the two were arguing. She had caged the boy and was yelling at him to stop laughing. "Look you scared your sister away." She said. Todoroki was breathing heavily, looking up at the girl. "Awful." She scoffed and pushed herself off.

She sighed and laid back on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked with a hum. "Sure." He replied. One movie later and Y/n fell asleep, sprawled across the couch. Todoroki smiled lightly at the girl and picked her up (without waking her up of course) and made his way to his own room. And laid her down on the bed and went to turn off the light. He got under the covers with her, leaving enough room if she were to move in her sleep, before heading to sleep alongside her.


	7. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, what do we have here?"

"Please welcome your new student, L/n Y/n. The students have been preparing for the cultural festival so please join in as well." She nodded and took her seat. "So cool that you got in!" Kirishima commented. "Thanks!" Y/n smiled back. "So what are you guys doing for the cultural festival?" The cat female asked. "A live performance!" Uraraka spoke up. "Oh? I know how to use a trap pad which is like good for live dance music." Y/n plugged in. "You seriously know how to use one of those? Programming those things are so difficult!" Jirou spoke. "Wow. It must be really hard if even Jirou can't do it!" Kaminari exclaimed. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah. I can borrow one from a friend and he can help set it up for the songs and such." The whole class agreed, very happy that Y/n had such talent.

Todoroki smiled gently at the scene. The girl was fitting in so well. She seemed really happy and enjoyed the class in general.

-

Y/n settled into the dorms but told her sister that she would come over on the weekends. She also started working less so she could accommodate to hero class schedules and borrowed the trap pad from Luciel. She even had him help her set up the songs for it.

"Alright! We have only two weeks left until the festival! We have to work hard!" Mina said optimistically. "I'm kind of nervous but I'm excited for what's to come." She smiled, setting up Momo's laptop for the trap pad. The stage group decided to sit in on one of the music practices to see the progress. "Okay let's start!" Jirou clapped her hands.

Shouto's eyes were glazed over as he watched Y/n. She moved so smoothly and she had such a look of determination. The girl she had met only a little under a month ago was now probably the closest person to him besides his sister. She broke through that tough shell like it was nothing. It was almost foreign. He couldn't really tell if he liked it or not. 

-

"Did you like it Todoroki?" Y/n asked the bi-colored boy as they sat in his room. "Like what?" He dazed off. "The music? What I was just talking about?" She asked. "Oh, sorry." "Is it about your mom again?" He shook his head. "Just a lot on my mind." He hummed. She rested her head on his chest. "Anything specific?" "No. Just a multitude of things." She huffed. "Well, I'm here if you need anything." He nodded.

This comfortableness of the whole situation was nice. Y/n laying on Shouto's bed, head and arms placed on his body. They weren't dating but the closeness of friends. It was only nice silence. Not much talking but their breathing could be heard. She gripped his shirt and soft snores could be heard. Looking down to see that the teen girl had fallen asleep due to exhaustion from rehearsal.

He ran his fingers through her hair, almost if on instinct. Her peaceful face pressed against his chest, glasses askew. He pulled them off and joined her in sleep. 

You're really messing with my heart L/n. 

-

"That was amazing!" Y/n laughed and wiped her face avoiding to smudge the eyeliner put on by Tokoyami. "You sounded great! Plus decided to do We Will Rock You to get the crowd hyped up was amazing. Everyone was totally into it." Mina complimented. "Ahh. I was just remembering concerts I've gone to and how they got people hyped up." She said pulling her hair out of the ponytail. 

Shouto came up and rested his head on her shoulder. "Everything looked great and the number of cheers made me so happy." The group nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna call my sister." Y/n spoke. "Why now?" Midoriya asked. "Ahh, she's out of town right now and just wants to check on me. I feel like if I wait to call her until we're back to the dorms I'll pass out before I can." She points to the Bakugou. "Kind of like how Bakugou is about to collapse." She snickered only to get a growl from him. She slipped from the group and made her way to a quiet area.

"Hey, Luna." She spoke into her phone. "Y/n! How the cultural festival go?" Her sister beamed. "Good. Actually? Fucking amazing. It was so fun and I look like a fucking cool ass rocker chick." She giggled. "Well, I'm glad you had fun. I'll be back early tomorrow. I assume you'll be at the dorms?" "I will but I'll stop by the house to help you with paperwork." Her sister sighed. "My boss is calling so I'll let you go. See you tomorrow around noon?" "Yeah. Good luck." Goodbyes and good nights were exchanged before she hung up her phone.

"Well, what do we have here?"


	8. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I heard you woke up."

"What the fuck do you mean you didn't see who took her?! My sister was fucking kidnapped and that's all you have to say?!" Luna yelled at the principal. "It was a school event?! Wasn't their security?!" Luna was fuming. Her sister was missing and no one saw anything to give them any leads. "There was but somehow someone got in. According to the other students, she went to a quiet area to take a call. She never came back afterward." Aizawa explained. Luna took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "Look. It's our first priority to find her. We're looking through every camera in the area and for any witnesses. We'll find her, alright?" Aizawa said. Luna nodded and sighed. "Please let me know if you find anything." She grabbed her things and was about to leave. Aizawa caught up with her. "Mrs. L/n-" "It's Miss L/n." She replied. "Miss L/n. I promise we will do everything we can to find young L/n. She's a promising student." 

She nodded. "I trust you Eraserhea-" "Aizawa, please." "Aizawa, Just please, please find my sister. She's my only family left and just the thought of having to live without her is difficult. We've been the only thing in each other's life for a while now. Just-" She took in a deep breath. "Get her back as safe as possible." "I promise. L/n Y/n will be brought back to you safe."

-

"Why were classes canceled today?" Momo questioned as everyone sat in the lounge. "Dunno." Kaminari shrugged. "Young heroes!" All Might said as he walked into the dorms. Aiwaza trailed behind. "Hey! Why are classes canceled?" Sero asked. "Young L/n has gone missing. Assumed kidnapping from what has been seen from security tapes."

Shouto's heart dropped. Y/n was kidnapped? How the hell did that happen?! "What the fuck? How the hell did that shitty cat girl get kidnapped? She was with us the entire time!" Bakugou shouted. "Except for at the end when she took that phone call. She called her sister, remember?" Jirou pointed out. "So she was left alone." "And none of us thought much of it cause she said there was a possibility of her going back home to check on stuff." All Might sighed. "Everyone is onto finding her. If you have any information at any time, please tell us. We truly wish for her to come back safe."

Once All Might left Shouto collapsed to the floor. "Todoroki!" Momo yelped. "That's right. You two are close?" Kaminari started. "It must hurt you the most Todoroki," Koda added.

Y/n was kidnapped by an unknown person. She was just gone. Disappeared like the wind. 

"Oi, IcyHot," Bakugo spoke up. "You helped me when I was kidnapped. Risked your safety and shit so I'm gonna make sure that stupid cat girl comes back safe. You hear me?" The blonde said. Todoroki felt like he was going to cry. His whole world was crashing. "Kacchan. Thank you. I plan to help too!" The curly-haired boy spoke up. Everyone also agreed to help.

So the next two weeks were spent doing anything to find the girl. There's was no trace to where she had gone at all. Not a single clue. That is until someone washes up on the beach.

"Hey, Miss. Are you alright?" A teen asked. The girl coughed. "Oh. You're L/n from the cultural festival?" He noticed the multiple bleeding patches all over her. "I'll call an ambulance." He scrambled to get his phone out. He kept her sat on the beach to prevent her from falling asleep as he talked to dispatch. He tried his best to keep the girl awake until the ambulance arrived.

-

"What room is L/n Y/n in?" Almost the entirety of Class 1-A was in there. "Let me ask if she can have people back yet." The nurse said and slipped away. Luna arrived with Aizawa not too long after. "Where the hell did they find her?" Luna asked. "Not a clue. Present Mic got a call during class and as soon as we heard we kind of just sped out of class." Kaminari admitted.

"Alright. You can go back but please be sensitive to how loud you speak. She's having trouble with her senses currently." The class nodded in almost unison and were led back to the hospital room.

There was an officer in her room when they entered. "I'll ask you some more question later." She nodded. "Oh my god Y/n. I'm glad you're alright." Her sister was already crying. "Please be careful on her wires. She's currently going through a blood transfusion." Luna resulted in giving a kiss onto her forehead. "Cat girl, what happened to the ears?" Bakugou asked. A sense of worry in his voice was obvious. She was fiddling with her fingers as they laid in her lap. "They're gone. Maybe not permanently. So there's a possibility of recovery but I essentially lost all the agility and my senses are all over the place. My fire quirk remains untouched though which is lucky." She explained. 

"Who the hell did this to you?" Aizawa had to calm down Luna. "I don't remember. My vision was fucked up when they took me. I couldn't see almost the entire time. Like I was blind. Kind of like I am now." She whispered the last part. "What do you mean by that?" Kirishima asked. "Even with my glasses my vision is almost nonexistent. It's a lot of black patches. I can see very little. I'm making everything out by voices and noises. They said my vision should come back though so that's not a worry."

A knock on the hospital door drew everyone's attention. "I heard you woke up." A male voice spoke. "Who the hell are you?" Bakugou asked. "He's Koyo Akuma. He's the one who found me." The awkward silver haired boy walked to the side with the prohero to avoid the possibility of being attacked by the heroes in training. "I heard your vision is gone currently. If it's any consolation my father works with the department that deals with all that sudden eyes loss stuff." Y/n gave a small laugh. "It does."


	9. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry Dad. It'll be okay. I promise."

The whole time Y/n was talking with Koyo, Shouto looked as if he was about to murder someone. Yes, he's glad Y/n is safe but he can't help but feel jealous that she's already so close to Koyo. "Alright. Miss L/n has to get some rest. Please head out." The nurse said to the two boys. "I'll make sure to check on you every day. I hope your vision comes back soon!" Koyo smiled and left. "I'll look forward to it Akuma." "Goodnight, IcyHot." Y/n spoke. "Goodnight, Y/n."

Once the two boys left Luna came in real quick to kiss her forehead and talk to the nurse. Y/n huffed once everyone was out of the room. "How's your vision?" The nurse asked. "Better. Just a few spots now." She nodded. "Alright. I'll leave you to sleep. Please hit the button if you need anything." Y/n leaned against the bed and sighed. "Why do I make everyone's life so difficult." She spoke softly, wiping her face. She stood up a little wobbly and made her way to the bathroom connected to the room. 

She looked at her tired expression in the mirror. She looked like a mess. Tiny scars littered her face and the bags under her eyes were more prominent than ever. The whole experience was hell and now she has to deal with people babying her. Y/n's gaze drifted to her head, specifically where her ears were supposed to be. Fucking hell. Tears fell onto the pristine white sink and slid down the drain. "I can't fucking believe I lost them." She whispers yelled. "The only thing I have left of my mom was the quirk and now they're gone." She sobbed. She knelt down by the sink. Tears flooded her eyes and fell down her cheeks to the floor.

Maybe it was a bad idea for her vision to come back. She has to deal with the fact she lost the only thing she had from her mom. She doesn't have her flower quirk anymore so her healing, shields, or anything. Any defense she had before was weaker or nonexistent. She felt weaker. She didn't belong in Yuuei anymore. That quirk was what helped her into Yuuei. 

Pulling herself up from the floor she went back to the hospital bed. She laid on it and rolled to her side in an attempt to fall asleep.

-

"Finally a day off sweetheart." Mr. L/n kissed his wife's head. "Mommy! Daddy! Are we going to do something today?" The five-year-old said dragging her thirteen-year-old sister along with. "Please tell me we are cause she just forced me to put on actual pants," Luna complained. "We are. How about we go to dinner? How does that sound?" Mrs. L/n asked. "Yeah! Can we go to the kitty cafe!" The excited little girl asked. She pointed to her growing ears. "I'm cool with it." Luna yawned. "Okay, go get ready girls. We'll leave soon."

Y/n had on a black dress with yellow glasses. "Ah, I see someone is repping their favorite hero." Mrs. L/n smiled. "Eraserhead!" She yelled happily. Luna snickered as they entered the cafe. Y/n was quick to run for her favorite cat, Muffin. "Welcome back you guys. It's been a while." The host smiled. "Just busy with work." Their father commented. 

-

Their dinner was nice and full of laughter. Mrs. L/n's phone buzzed rapidly. "Hero work. I'm sorry it's urgent. I have to go." She apologized. She kissed her daughters and husband. "I'll meet you guys back at home." With that, the hero left. "Anemone never gets a break does she?" The owner chuckled.

-

"Okay! Let's go watch Mom on tv!" Luna said picking up mini Eraserhead. Blazed turned on the tv and sat in front. "Look at mommy go!" Y/n cheered. A few moments later a hand flew over the little girl's eyes. "I think it's time for bed," Luna spoke quietly. While keeping her eyes covered the older girl picked up her sister and brought her to her bedroom. "Why can't I see mommy fight anymore?" The tiny girl asked. "Cause it's getting late." The girl didn't complain and went to sleep while the teenage girl ran back downstairs. "Is she?" The girl asked. The father nodded slowly. "Dad." Luna pulled her father into a hug.

"I'm sorry Dad. It'll be okay. I promise."


	10. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daughter of Anemone and Blazed. Quite amazing you found her in Japan."

Y/n was released from the hospital and thanked the boy who saved her. Aizawa escorted her back to the school. Y/n continued to mess with the part where her ears were supposed to be. I feel weird. "You do know you're plenty strong without that quirk. I know I haven't been your teacher for long but you have so much potential and I don't say that to all my students." "Thanks... and I know. It's just the only thing I had of my mother. It was important. I wanted to become a hero using her quirk." Aizawa placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's a possibility of them coming back. Don't worry. The doctors said there's a chance you'll gain the quirk back." She nodded as the car stopped at the school and the two got out and went to the dorms.

"L/n, you're back!" Mina shouted and ran to try and hug her though Aizawa stopped the pink girl before she got to her. "Miss L/n is still very sore. Please be careful with hugs and other things." He spoke. "Ah, sorry L/n." Mina apologized. "It's fine. You didn't know." She smiled. "I'm surprised you can still be happy after all of this." The red-headed shark boy asked. "No need to dwell on what's already happened. I can't change it." She sighed. She thanked Aizawa for escorting her from the hospital to the dorms. "Hey, what do you want for lunch?" Momo asked. "Oh, I don't really care." Momo seemed persistent though. "Yaoyorozu, you don't need to coddle me. I'm fine." The girl sighed in defeat before leaving.

-

"Daughter of Anemone and Blazed. Quite amazing you found her in Japan."

"I decided to go for the younger one as she probably has less control over her quirk, unlike her older sister who seems to have full control over her's."

"Smart thinkin'. Alright, let's start draining some blood from her. It'll be useful."

"As you wish, sir."

-

Y/n woke up from her nap in a cold sweat. Was that a memory from my kidnapping? Why didn't I remember it earlier? She questioned herself. She sat up, maybe a little too fast as she got dizzy, and made her way out of her room. "Oi, what are you doing out of bed!?" Bakugou yelled. He was the only one up at the moment since everyone was either out or asleep due to the extended weekend."I-I need to talk to Aizawa. I r-remember something of my kidnapping." The blonde's eyes widened. "Look I'll go get him, just sit on the couch." She did as she was told, feeling more lightheaded than she initially thought. Bakugou came back fairly quickly with the raven-haired teacher.

Y/n sat on the couch, tears involuntarily falling. Aizawa tried to calm her down but it only set off flames to surround her body. "She's having a panic attack." Aizawa stated, "Activating her quirk during it is dangerous." The flames didn't seem hot but the teacher wasn't about to risk it. "Let me try something." 

Bakugou made his way up to Todoroki's room and barged in (breaking the door in the progress). "IcyHot, your girlfriend down there is having a panic attack," Shouto sat up slowly. "What? I don't have a girlfriend?" "Catgirl is having a panic attack in the lounge and set off her quirk. Mind helping?" The bi-colored boy didn't have to be told another time before he went rushing downstairs. "Y/n!" She was engulfed in a purple hue flame as she sat crying. Aizawa had backed away from the girl allowing the teen boy to get near her. He didn't hesitate to reach past the flames and to her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. He whispered small things into her ear and the flames died down until they were nonexistent. "B-Blood. That's what they wanted me for. They said they needed blood from a kid of Anemone and Blazed. The conversation wasn't very clear." She explained.

Aizawa pulled his phone out, assumingly telling the other heroes. "Alright. Please let me know if anything else comes to your mind." The teacher placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promised your sister you would be brought back safely and if there's a threat still then you're not safe yet so I have work to do."

Y/n practically clung to Shouto as she slowed her heart rate. "Hey, it's gonna be alright." The boy whispered. How could she not believe that? Coming from Todoroki Shouto, anything is believable. Especially right now.

-

Aizawa spent a lot of time investigating the situation Y/n was in. Between teaching, work, and this he was exhausted but he was determined to help.

"Hey, I know you're trying to help but if you work yourself sick you'll slow yourself down even more," Luna stated as she peaked into his office. "Please get a little bit of sleep. Please, Aizawa." She bent down and looked up at him. "I appreciate everything you're doing for my sister and me but please rest and take a break. She's safe currently and that's what matters." He sighed. "Alright. I'll get some rest."


	11. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like it too."

Y/n took time off school and went to stay with her sister for two weeks. During the two weeks, she threw herself into work. Luciel was very concerned but couldn't do anything. He offered to talk if she needed. She appreciated it but all in all, she just wanted a good distraction and working in the cafe all day was the perfect one.

About a week into her time off the villain was caught. Apparently, they created a clone of her and since Aizawa knew exactly where the real Y/n was it was easy to capture them and rule them as the culprit. Still, Y/n took time off. Her panic attacks were virtually gone except for one on Saturday when she was watching the news. The day the villain was caught. All these memories flooded in and caused a panic attack bigger than her first. She really wished Todoroki was there. 

It was almost as if her childhood has flooded in. The panic attack she had after her mom died then after her dad. She couldn't even imagine the one that would surely happen after her sister dies. She hates it. 

-

When she walked into class on Monday, after picking up her new winter hero uniform, she was overwhelmed with hugs and questions. "I'm fine. My panic attacks stopped thanks to Saeran's help." She sat at her desk and huffed. She really hopes the panic attacks are gone. "Well, you're in time for joint training!" Izuku spoke happily. "So we're joining with?" "Class 1-B." She sighed. "Plus Shinsou is joining us!" Izuku commented. I hope I can actually help my team. 

Aizawa had them change into their new uniforms. "Woah, Y/n," Mina spoke, making the girl give a little twirl. "You really changed your outfit." She turned the back of her head. "Well, I don't really need an open outfit anymore since I don't have that quirk anymore..." She trailed. "But! I wanted to make it edgy and mysterious."

Her new outfit consisted of a dark purple cloak that covered most of her figure. Matched with a simple black T-shirt and skinny jeans making her blend into the darkness if needed. "Mysterious is right. I like it." Kaminari smiled. "Thanks, Kami."

Aiwaza set them up in groups and due to her and Shinsou being considered "extras", they were set to go at the end for both teams. Essentially they would play for both Class 1-A and Class 1-B.

"I'm Y/n." She introduced herself to Shinsou. "First names?" He asked. "Yeah, no need for honorifics." She smiled. "Hitoshi." She nodded. "Since we'll be fighting together both times, can you explain to me your qui-"

And he controlled her.

"Fun quirk, huh?" He asked with a slight frown. He snapped her out of it and her smile widened. "That's so cool!" She gushed. "Mind control is so useful in the middle of battle cause some people will forget that you have it and it gives a chance for your partners to set up the next attack!" Shinsou's face started to heat up. "Thanks?" "No problem!" She gleamed. 

"So what's your quirk?" He asked. "Uh, flame manipulation I guess?" She ignited her left arm in a blue flame. "I can control the temperature to make metals and plastic if needed." The flames disappeared. She tossed the cloak back over. "I think we'll make a pretty good team, Hitoshi."

-

The joint training ended with Class 1-A ahead. Todoroki was about to go over and talk to Y/n as he hadn't had a chance since she's gotten back only to watch her skip over to Shinsou. "Hey, Hitoshi, wanna get dinner? I wanna learn more about your quirk plus I heard you like cats." Her smile was wide as she talked to the purple-headed male.

Todoroki's heart sank as he watched the two talk. Why him of all people? "Uh, sure, I guess." He replied. "Cool! There's this anime I want to discuss with you. It's literally just cats in bananas and it's the cutest thing." She soon split up with the girls to change.

-

"So, you and Shinsou?" Todoroki asked when Y/n came to his room. "What about it?" She asked laying on his bed. "Do you like him?" He asked. "As a friend, yeah." She gave the bi-colored boy a suspicious look. "Are you jealous?" She asked. "Absolutely not." "Liar!" She tackled Shouto to the floor. "I just wanted to get to know him since he likes cats so much. I need more friends." She giggled.

She rests her head on Todoroki's chest. "Alright." He replied. He cards his fingers through her hair as she scrolls through her phone. "Are you doing okay? I mean has everything gone back to normal?" She clicked her phone off and sighed. "For the most part but everything won't go back to normal obviously but... I'm happy right now." She adjusts herself so she's laying on her stomach and her arm is thrown across Todoroki. "I'm happy in this room. Being friends with you and making new friends. Laying right her calmly and just enjoying each other's presence." He smiles. "I like it too."

She hummed lightly. "Is it alright if I stay in your room tonight? I don't wanna walk all the way back to my room." "Yeah. That's completely fine."


	12. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miss L/n, your sister is here, again,"

"Only a semester left." Mina sighed. "I can't wait for a break. I'm so exhausted." "I feel that. Hero school is a lot harder than I thought." Y/n spoke as she sprawled across Mina's bed. "It's only going to get harder too." She huffed. "But it'll be worth it." "You said it L/n. Maybe you'll be apart of the Big Three your third year?" "Ha. I highly doubt it." 

"Hey, you want to do something fun with our last month of the first year?" The pink female asked. "I'm listening." Y/n spoke. "Let's get your sister and Sensei together." "Aizawa?" She nodded. "Oh, I am so down." Y/n laughed. "It does seem likes she likes him so a little push won't hurt."

-

"Miss L/n, your sister is here, again," Aizawa spoke. "Thank you for bringing my gloves. I forgot them at home when I was training." She spoke. She took the gloves from her sister and gave her a small wink before heading back into the class. "What are Mina and Y/n up to?" Luna asked. "I'm not quite for sure but I've seen you a lot as of late so I think it has something to do with you." Aizawa sighed. "Have a good day Miss L/n."

"It didn't work!" Mina whined when Aizawa came into class like normal. "I have one last card." Y/n sighed. "This requires a few more people's help." She clapped her hands together. "Do you have formal clothing?"

-

"Miss L/n has an announcement to make," Aizawa spoke and stepped aside so the teenage girl can stand in front of the class. "So Class 1A and 1B will be representing Yuuei at a charity event this weekend. The RFA was a big charity thing in Korea and this is their first charity party since they've moved to Japan. Everyone will be required to go. Formal wear is required. That is all."

"Why are you inviting us?" Ochako asked. "I'm in charge of guests so I thought heroes and heroes-in-training would be a good thing. Especially for publicity for you all." Y/n sends a knowing glance to Mina. "That's really nice of you L/n!"

"Hey, IcyHot!" Y/n called. She jogged up to the tall male. "Heading home tonight to get ready for the event Sunday?" Y/n had a tone of excitement in her voice. "I am. My sister is going to pick out an outfit." He explained. "Well, I bet you'll look amazing." A small blush formed across the boy's face. "I have to work with the guys of the RFA to finish party preparations for Sunday. I'll probably get a dress during the mess of that." She huffed. "Do you like charity parties?" Shouto asked. "Yes! This party is to raise stuff for mental health awareness. It's nice raising money for organizations in need." She hummed.

When class ended the two walked together to the dorms to gather their things. "Hey, do you need someone to walk you home?" Kaminari asked. "Ah, no. IcyHot is going to take me. Thank you though!" She smiled.

"They're definitely dating," Bakugou spoke once they had left the dorm. "How do you know that Bakubro?" Kirishima asked. "Because IcyHot doesn't let anyone call him that name. He even yells at me for the name yet when it's L/n he sees no issue." "It's rude to assume classmates are dating!" Iida chimed in. "No, even I have to agree. They are oddly close." Momo piped in. "Look if she's agreeing with me it has to be true," Bakugou replied. "Look, it's pretty obvious. I was just stating facts."

Now the class of 1A was speculating if Todoroki actually liked L/n. Even Iida was thinking it. It flooded into class 1B as well so by the day of the party it was the goal of the heroes in training to set up the two. 

-

Those students who were still at the school were escorted to the venue. They had met up with the rest of the students besides Y/n. "Oh? This must be Y/n's classmates." A white-haired male spoke to the students. "I'm Zen. I'm part of the RFA. The organization that's holding this party." "Is your hair really that long?" Izuku asked. "Ah, yes, nice isn't it?" "Looks more like a rat tail, to be honest." Y/n popped up besides Zen.

Todoroki's heart skipped a beat when he saw how she was dressed. She wore a blue dress and heels. Her hair was placed into a ponytail loosely curled. "You should really cut your hair, Hyun. You won't get a girlfriend that way." She smiled. "Hey! That's mean." He frowned. "You're an adult. You'll be fine." She pats him on the back. "You look so pretty L/n!" Mina gushed. "Ah, thanks. Jumin spent a lot of time choosing it. Also! Mr. Aizawa, Luna wanted to talk to you." Mina caught on quick and gave a small smile. "I think she's near the back entrance." He nodded and went to find the older sister.

"N/n, what are you planning?" Zen asked. "Nothing. Now go! You have party guests to attend to." He rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair a little before leaving. "Come on Mina. We need to find Luciel and get this plan in motion." 

"Dude! Why didn't you talk to L/n?" Kaminari asked while jabbing Todoroki a little. "Eh?" "Even I know you were supposed to complement or outfit or something," Bakugou spoke. "Really?" "Yes." Momo stepped in. "Just wait until she comes back. Then say something." He nodded. He's got this. He's just gotta talk to her.


	13. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You there IcyHot? You kind of zoned out."

Todoroki's confidence was faltering the longer Y/n wasn't coming back. That wasn't until she and Mina came running back. Mina hid behind Kirishima meanwhile Y/n hid behind Todoroki grabbing his jacket. "What are you two doing?" Kirishima asked. His question was answered soon enough when their teacher spoke. "Miss Ashido and Miss L/n, hiding won't help." The class looked over to see Aizawa and Luna covered in glitter. The whole class giggled and held back laughs. "We didn't think it would work so well!" Mina piped. "Yeah, the balloons weren't supposed to pop! We're sorry!" 

Y/n and Mina were also covered in glitter as well which they didn't realize till now. "Who helped you do it?" Luna asked. "Luciel!" "Hey! Don't rat me out!" The redhead spoke from a table not too far away. "You two have classroom cleanup until the end of the year." The two teens groaned. Once the two adults left, leaving a trail of glitter behind, Y/n let go of Todoroki. "But you seen what I saw didn't you?" Mina asked Y/n. "Yep! I give it one week before something happens." Y/n smiles. "What are you two doing?" Todoroki asked. "Secret!" The raven-haired girl smiles. "You'll know soon enough." She leaned against Todoroki with a smile. "U-Uh, you look good in a dress. I haven't really seen you wear one." She laughed lightly. "Thanks, IcyHot. You look quite nice in a suit. Fits you."

"What is happening there?" Mina whispered to Kaminari. "Todoroki likes L/n." She made a small 'oh' sound. "Is he trying to flirt?" "Yeah. He seems a little awkward doesn't he?" The girl nodded in response.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out at my house afterward? Creamsicle would like to see you." Todoroki asked. "Sure! I miss her. Is she doing alright?" He chuckled lightly. "She's doing good. My sister takes good care of her." 

"Did he just get her to come over to his house like that?" Kaminari asked snapping his fingers. "He's a lot better at this then we thought," Mina added. "Extras! You look like idiots whispering like that." Bakugou called. The group broke apart but continued to keep an eye on the two teens. 

-

"Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta make sure it's cool for me to leave and that they don't need help. Give me a second." Y/n spoke as the class was about to leave. The party had ended and the students of Yuuei were the last to leave. "Okay. I'll wait here." Todoroki spoke and Y/n left.

"Hey, dude. I think you should just take a chance and ask her out." Bakugou approached the bi-colored teen. "You have a real shot. You two are already best friends." He nodded. "When should I ask?" Todoroki asked. "Before the school year ends for sure. Just take a chance. She deserves someone like you." The blonde pat him on the back before leaving with Kirishima and the others.

"Hey! I'm back. Ready to go?" She asked. "Y-Yeah. My sister is going to pick us up. She should be here." Y/n nodded and followed the bi-colored teen out of the venue. She greeted Fuyumi when the two got into the car and the two females talked the whole ride back to the Todoroki residence.

"It's really nice you're part of a group like that," Fuyumi spoke as they took their shoes off. "My parents went to every party and donated money so I eventually wanted to be of help so when they decided to shift to Japan it was perfect for me to help." Y/n spotted the black and bent down to pet her. "Hey Creamsicle. I see the Todoroki's have been treating you well. Look how big you've gotten!" She picks up the cat and holds it close to her chest.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll make dinner since you guys are probably hungry." "Thank you Fuyumi!" She smiled.

Shouto and Y/n were left alone by the front door with Creamsicle. "It looks like she's happy to see you," Shouto commented. "Yeah. I missed her. I wish I could be here all the time just to play with her." Y/n set down the cat and it ran off into the kitchen where Fuyumi was. "I think I have some clothes you can fit so you can change." Y/n thanked him and followed him to his room.

Y/n went to change in the bathroom while Shouto changed in his room. I just need to say something. Anything. He was trying to gain some kind of confidence to ask her about dating. "You there IcyHot? You kind of zoned out." Y/n waved a hand in front of his face. "Yeah, sorry." He blushed slightly at the sight of Y/n in his pajamas. "Anyway. What do you want to do until it's time to eat." He asked. "Ahhh. I don't know. I'm exhausted." She sighed and went to lay on his bed.

Take the chance. Ask her. Todoroki thought. They were alone this was a perfect moment. Just a little courage is all he needs. Now where the fuck was that courage when he needed it.


	14. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shouto. Please. I love you but it's best if you stay here. I'm sorry but if I ever come back to Japan and decide to live here again then can we try again?"

Dinner passed and Todoroki had yet to say anything. God was he stupid. He had so many chances but he kept putting it off. 

Do it soon. Bakugou said it's best to do it soon. 

Y/n and Shouto we're playing video games in his darkroom since it had gotten late and no one had the effort to turn on the lights. Y/n was laying on his bed with Creamsicle laying on her back and Shouto was sitting on the floor. "Hey, IcyHot. Should I go down the dark hall or the one with the lights?" She asked. Shouto was zoned out so it took a little for her to get his attention.

"Uh, dark hallway." He replied still not entirely there. She sighs and pauses the game before moving down next to the bi-colored boy. "Hey Sho. Are you alright? You know we're friends, right? You can talk to me." She spoke quietly.

Do it Shouto! You got this.

"Shou-" "I like you! And you're always on my mind. You've messed with my brain ever since I met you. And I can't keep pushing it away. I like you." Silence blanketed over the room. Shouto was pulled out of his worries when he heard Y/n laughing quietly. "Is that what you were zoning off about?" She asked. "Sho, I like you. I like you a lot so please stop worrying." She leaned forward and gave him a peck.

When she pulled away Shouto was quick to pull her back in for a longer kiss. "Mhm. Shouto." She pulled away from the male. "As much as I love this. I have work tomorrow and we need to get sleep." "More." He whined. "No Sho. Sleep." She pulled him off the floor along with herself before going to flick off the light.

"Do you think your sister will still let me come over and stay the night once she finds out we're dating?" The raven-haired girl asked as she slid into the bed next to her new boyfriend. "What about your sister?" He hummed. "She probably will. She'll be a little more cautious but she'll let me. She likes you." She rested against his chest. "Fuyumi probably will too. She might make us keep the door open though." Y/n let out a small laugh. "That's fine. As long as I'm allowed to be with you."

There was a bit of silence before Y/n spoke up again. "Thank you for being there for me. Between everything that has happened, you've always stuck with me. I really appreciate it." She hugged him tightly and he returned the hug just as tight. "Forever. I will always be there for you I hope you know." Shouto lightly kissed her forehead. "I know."

-

"Here are your clothes that have been left in the dorm. Clean and washed." Y/n placed the pile of clothes in his hands. "Thank you. I've been looking for my comfy pajama pants but couldn't find them." "Ah. Yeah, no, that's mine. But everything else you get back!" "But they're my pant-" "Bye Sho! I gotta help Mina finish packing. He tried to keep her for leaving but she was too quick.

"Man I wish I had a girlfriend who steals my clothes," Kaminari spoke and leaned against Shouto. "No, you don't. She has most of my wardrobe in her dorm and at her house." "Sounds nice." "Not when you have to wear shorts in negative ten degree weather." "Fair enough. Still, you're pretty lucky." The blonde admitted. "Y/n's fun and pretty chill. Plus she's an amazing fighter." Shouto nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty lucky." Kaminari let out a small laugh and patted Shouto's back. "I hope you guys are together for a long time. You both deserve the world."

-

"Ready Sho! We're officially second years but before school starts back up we're going to the beach and doing a small road trip." She spoke walking into his room. "Are you driving?" He asked and she nodded. "It'll just be us two. We're going to drive up to my sister's friend and house sit while they're gone on vacation. But before that, we'll make a few stops." She twirled around her keys. "Luciel is letting me borrow one of his cars so we're driving in style." Shouto ruffled her hair. "Okay, I'm ready." He gave her a quick peck. "Take my hand Shouto and let us start this trip!" The two latch hands and walk out to the car to put in Shouto's things. "I hope we can do something like this every year." She nodded. "Me too. A road trip with my lovely boyfriend." 

-

"We have to break up. I-I'm moving to Korea. I'm going to take my parent's spot as the top hero." "Why do we have to break up? I can just come with you!" "I can't make you do that! Even if you come I won't be able to be with you at all. I'm going to college, doing hero work, and working at a high school hero school. I would never be there." "I'll wait!" "Shouto. Please. I love you but it's best if you stay here. I'm sorry but if I ever come back to Japan and decide to live here again then can we try again?" Shouto kept silent. "Alright then. I love you Shouto. I'll see you again, I promise."


End file.
